Flirt
by SunnyHinata
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to show off them womanly wiles.


_**Flirt**_

**She calls you by your last name**

"Bye Shika! See you later!" Ino called over her shoulder. She and Choji were just leaving their friend and teammate, Shikamaru Nara. He stared at the seat across from him in one of team 10's favorite restaurants, barely raising his hand in acknowledgement.

Shikamaru was growing tired of waiting for this troublesome girl and was just about to leave when someone approached him. "About time you came," he expressed in an aggravated tone. "Just because I have to cart you around the village like a puppy doesn't give you the right to be late," the boy scolded the new-comer.

"I wasn't aware that just because I'm late you have to right to give me lip, Nara."

Shikamaru disregarded her as he rose from his table and walked toward the exit. They stepped out through the door one at a time as Shikamaru tried to think of something to say.

"I have a question," he finally began monotonously while he and his partner walked down a road in the village.

"And what would that be?"

"Why do you always call me Nara instead of using my first name?"

She fixed him with a blank stare. Her four ponytails blew in the wind along with the awkward silence as she tried to come up with an answer. "I don't know…" She finally submitted, smiling a little.

**She hits you gently and laughs when you say something funny**

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade sat testily, waiting for her latest failure to arrive inside. "Where the hell is that man? I'd pay him to be on time if he'd take the money!

Materializing beside Shizune, Kakashi started in with his usual excuses. "Sorry I'm late, a genin was… harassing a young lady out side the building and I just had to help her," he finished lamely.

Shizune giggled, lightly hitting Kakashi on the arm. "You're so funny," she said, glancing at Tsunade out of the corner of her eye.

"Right…" was Kakashi's only reply as he grinned sheepishly.

**She compulsively does something while talking to you**

"Wow, you were amazing out there Sasuke," Sakura observed dreamily, twisting her hair around her finger. Sasuke nodded and then walked away, locating the nearest bench so he could take a break. Sakura fallowed him, all the while flipping her hair in an exaggerated fashion.

Across the street, Kiba and Shino stood next to a vendor, watching the struggling girl. "Sakura is a horrible flirt, isn't she Shino?" Kiba asked his teammate. Shino said nothing, but under his collar his mouth slowly turned upwards.

**She says denies liking you when asked**

"Come on Ino, you can tell me," an eight-year-old Tenten tried, willing her friend to spill her secret. Sakura nodded in agreement as she sat down with Ino and a few of their friends outside the academy.

"Won't you just tell us, please?" Hinata insisted shyly, trying not to be pushy.

"I don't want to…" Ino mumbled, barely audible over the shrieking kids that were running around, enjoying their recess.

"Yes, tell us Ino." Sasuke tried to look interested, but failed.

"No, I'm not telling you who I like!" Ino screamed in despair.

"She so likes you," Sakura said, staring at Sasuke. He smirked and walked away while Ino hid her smile.

**When you go anywhere with your friends, she is most always next to you**

"Uchiha, could you move over a seat? I want to sit there." Looking up, Sasuke was surprised to see Tenten making such a request, but he slid over one seat anyway, landing himself next to Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "Notice how every time we go to the movies or something, Tenten _always_ sits next to Neji?"

"Hm…" Sasuke said smirking. He lifted his arm up forcefully, hitting Tenten as she climbed over the row of chairs in the movie theater. He sat it down innocently on the arm rest as Tenten stumbled, falling and bashing one of her elbows on a seat. Neji coughed, just catching Tenten's legs as the rest of her fell onto the floor in between the row of seats. Both glared at Sasuke as Naruto laughed in the background.

**You catch her staring at you**

Naruto walked down the road, gingerly avoiding everyone's gazes. Turning a corner, he saw someone of a petite build scurry into the ally just a few feet ahead. _'Probably doesn't want to see me,'_ he grumbled with indignation, walking faster. All the same, when he walked by the road the girl had gone on, he looked, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

And so the sightings continued. Everyday Naruto took the same way home from the academy. And everyday he passed _the_ _road_. _The road _where _the girl _would always be seen by him scurrying into the next ally.

Finally after two weeks of these happenings, Naruto became suspicious and decided to find out just who this mysterious girl was. Just as he was about to turn the final corner where he'd always been watched, he jumped the fence. Walking slowly in a crouch, he fell into an army crawl, pushing himself under some bushes. Looking through the small shrub, he saw a little girl with short, dark hair staring around the edge of the fence with a concentrated look on her face.

"Aha!" Naruto said, pulling himself out from under the bush and pointing an accusatory finger at the girl. She let out a soft squeak, immediately looking down and pushing her index fingers together. "…Who _are _you anyway?" The girl mumbled something incoherent, shuffling her feet.

"Come again?" Naruto dropped his hand to his side.

"H-Hinata…_Hyuga_," she said in a mildly bitter voice. She looked down at her legs distractedly, waiting for his reply.

"What's a 'H-you-gah'?" Hinata smiled brightly at the ground.

**She attempts to help with your personal hygiene**

Inside of his bedroom, Kankuro sat at his desk, busily working on some papers for his brother. "Come on; just let me brush your hair!"

"Michiko, I said no. There's not even anything _to _brush," Kankuro complained to his wife.

"Let me put your make-up on then." Michiko willed Kankuro to get up from his seat and come over to the bed, but he didn't want anything to do with it.

"For the millionth time; it's kabuki face paint," Kankuro complained wearily. He was ambushed straight out of his chair by Michiko and pinned to the ground.

"I've been practicing applying it, though!" she whined, pouting and making a show of her sadness.

"Fine. Just don't mess it up," he said. They sat there for a second, and she was about to lean in for a kiss when he demanded, "Now, would you kindly get off me?"

"Whatever," Michiko said while blushing. She stood up and went to Kankuro's dresser. She opened the top drawer, discovering that it contained half a puppet arm, various sizes of screws and a few poison vials. "What do you do, store all your junk in here?"

"…Maybe."

* * *

A redo of the original


End file.
